


Dreaming of a Angel

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Constantine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Constantine dreaming of Angels and of being one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weird dream?

**Author's Note:**

> -Borrowing ideas' from Wendy Alec's 'The Three Brothers' series  
> Neither those ideas or Constantine are mine.  
> This idea is.
> 
> -Please leave a kudo,comment or review.

**Dreaming of a Angel**

* * *

_Dream_

John Constantine knew he was in a dream. It had to be a dream.

How else could he have wings.

He was an Exorcist not an Angel.

* * *

 

But he had three pairs of firey feather wings.

Every where he looked he saw humanly impossible colours and sights.

Colours not on the human spectrum and animals with wings that should not have wings.

Of every single colour in and not in existance.

Winged lions and tigers, along with winged unicorns and other creatures.

Side by side with Angels and the other higher Chiors.

He had to be having some really wierd dream.

* * *

 

Then one of the few seraphim flying over head banked and hovered down to him.

He was standing on a beach, looking down the sand was made of pearls.

The sea was purple, white lightning flashing above it.

* * *

 

The Seraph bows , wings curling as he said " Hail, my lord Highest Seraph, Cherub who Covers. O beloved brother Uriel."

It had long black hair loose, with dark blue eyes and pale skin.

I found myself saying "Hail, O my brother Lucifer. How are my Cherubs?"

"The Cherubim are doing wonderfully. I was leading a few in more Sorwdplay."

I nodded. My wings ruslting, I wanted to fly.

The part of my mind still consious was thinking I was crazy.

* * *

 

We flew off the beach, onto the gardened roof of a silver tower with five thrones on it.

Three were occupied. I could see the rest of my little Brothers Michael,Gabriel and Raphael.

I glided down to the one in the center of the roof, the most jeweled one.

" Hail to Him who is Greatest. Hello, little Brothers."

"Hail to Jehoavah. Greetings , Eldest Brothers." they replied.

Lucifer took the last throne, on my left side.

End of Dream

* * *

 

Constantine woke up in his bed, incredibly disoriented.

What sort of dream was that?

He felt that a few seconds ago it had been incredibly clear.

Now he didn't have a clue.

* * *

 

He got up and went into flats bathroom. The first thing he noticed was the magical sigils' on his forearms.

They had changed.


	2. Balthazar/Balthazael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar remembers Uriel and compares John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tweeked the Movie's rules slightly.   
> Fallen Angels can come to Earth  
>  Angels as well but they have to be Sent by God.
> 
> Made Balthazar a Fallen Angel instead of Half-breed.

**Balthazar/Balthazael**

* * *

Balthazar remembered Heaven. Remembered being Bathazael.

Uriel, he definitely remembered Uriel.

How could the Fallen Angel, when he had loved Uriel.

Never mind that the Highest Seraph had been a friend of his.

Seeing Uriel, looking at Johnny boy.

* * *

 

Except Uriel's hair was long, his eyes impossibly molten gold.

The six wings beautiful, all the colours of Gods' fire.

Still he saw the ArchAngel in the Exorcist.

Bathazar hadn't believed that Uriel was dead.

How could the Severer of Demons be dead.

It didn't make sense.

Maybe, maybe but wouldn't Lucifer have said something.

Told him. He thought about when he the second last time he had seen Uriel.

* * *

 

In Hell, when he was helping Michael and Gabriel deliver the Ark of Man.

Lucifer had thrown his Eldest and Younger brothers in the cells.

He had gone down to them. Uriel had looked at him, still disbelieving.

That he had Felled me.

Even in Hell being tortured Uriel had looked beautiful.

Like when he had seen John in Hell.

That first time. He seen the future Exorcist pulled back out.

By God himself.

* * *

That had intersested him and feeling God again after so long , mellenia.

The Armies of Heaven sent by God to stop Hells' own Armies from killing Jesus as a baby.

The very last time he had seen Uriel.

* * *

 

Lucifer had shown up just after that. Ordered him to make sure John stayed Hells' property.

So he had gone to Earth. Made fun of him, made a mess of things.

Gotten John's attention. Not how Balthazael would have done it.

Then he noticed that the Half-breed Gabriel, not Uriels' brother, had been sent down.

All these years and still Gabriel hadn't even told John about his resemblance to Uriel.

Then again the Half Angel wasn't old enough to have seen him.

* * *

 

Maybe he should go Enlighten John.

Thats' what Balthazael would have done.


	3. Midnite's Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Midnite's club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors' note: Shaniy is Hebrew for crimson. Melehk for king.   
>  Shaniy Melehk 'Crimson King'
> 
> A two parter for Chapter 3. The second part will be soon.

**Midnite's -Part 1**

* * *

John looked around Midnite's club. Everything was so much clearer than before.  
Since he had had that strange dream and his tatoos' had changed.  
His magic and phsyic talents had increased to almost rediculous levels.  
The Half-Breeds on both sides were now avoiding him.

* * *

 

No one would tell him why.  
Since Gabriel had been kicked out of the Hosts , they had avoided him like he had spiritual plauge.  
Not that he minded because the Exorcism's that he did had gotten easier.  
When the demons felt his aura they almost fled before he had to actually do something.  
But it was almost disconcerting. How both sides weren't vying for him anymore.

* * *

 

Suddenly, the once Red King , changed to Shaniy Melekh, after the dream, flared in his mind.  
It felt stronger than a Half-breed. Much stronger, almost like Lu, like a Fallen Angel.  
Though not nearly as much as Lu , of course.  
Balthazar walked through the smoky bar right up to him.  
He had changed, or maybe it was only he,himself who had changed.  
Balthazar's spiritual form had changed. It was still like the last time John had seen it.  
His face was green, his eyes glowing red but that wasn't the diffrence.  
The diffrence was the Wings.

* * *

 

The Wings made of skin with a few feathers' sticking seemingly randomly on.

He wasn't a Half-breed, he was Fallen.

Balthazar was a Fallen Angel.

"Hello, Constantine. So nice to see you."

* * *


	4. Uriel and John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uriel thinks and Balthazar helps John.

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Uriel and John**

_Uriel_

* * *

I had waited for a moment that I could safely help my 'mortal' self remember.  
It had been torture, seeing what Balthazar had done , but not being strong enough to stop it.

John had unintentionally dreamed of our past.  
Remembering without my help.  
I had only started getting my strength back , after seeing Father.  
When Lucifer had pulled John and I back to Earth.

* * *

 

I felt our phsyical body collapse.  
I followed into our mind.  
Unsprising to me it looked like the Seventh Heaven.

'Hello.' I thought to him/me.

John spun around to stare at me.

"Uriel. Is it true? What Bally said about you/me/us?"

* * *

_Balthazar_

I went outside. It was a half-hour after I had told John about being Uriel.  
He was lying on the sidewalk, unconsious.  
I picked him up, as the storm truly started.  
As lightning flashed and thunder rumbled I flew off.

To my home.

* * *

 

Looking in puzzlement at the omen of the single burning star.


	5. Friends or Enemies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wakes up and has an interesting conversation.

**Friends or Enemies?**

* * *

John woke up. He could feel Uriel now. Really part of himself.  
Him. It sounded so odd to think.

 _'Where am I?'_  
he thought to himself.  
Uriel anwsered _' With Balthazar. You remember he was our friend.'_  
 _Once. Once he was, he's not anymore._  
 _He's the Enemy,now._

* * *

Then Balthazar was leaning over him.

 _A flash of memory_ :

Uriel and Balthazael sparring. He lets Balthazael take his legs out.  
Sweeping his wings forward, kicking the young Angel's sword out of his hand.  
Balthazael throwing himself onto Uriel.  
They fell to the Chamber floor.  
  
Balthazael's long brown hair falling in their faces.  
Unbound. Grey eyes staring down into his own, pushing off him.  
Balth saying "Uri, thats not fair. You let me do that."  
Himself raising his wings, getting up. Hovering a few inches above the floor.

"Well, Balth, how esle am I supposed to keep you interested in sparring."

_End of memory_

* * *

John growls at the Fallen Angel.

Just because he was Uriel , didn't mean he was going to forget what Bally had done to him.  
What Bally had done to Hennesy and Beeman, along with so many others of his friends.

"Get out of my face!, Bally."

A look of hurt on the Fallen Angels' face. A twinge of guilt, he pushed it aside.  
He was not Balthazar's friend, not anymore.  
Just like with Luce.   
They weren't brothers anymore.

None of them were the same.

* * *

 

Balthazar moves away. Trying to manipulate him, probably.   
Feinting being hurt by it.

" I suppose I should have expected that. After all ArchAngel or not, you are still you.  
Regain any memories yet."

Uriel surfacing looking around, sensing something on the edge of Bally's mind and deeper.  
A trace of God's presence. As if Bally actually wanted to be whole again.  
To be Balthazael, again.

* * *

 

"Balth. What did you do?. All those people. Hell might only tempory , but still.  
All those people you've killed, the Half-breed Elriu. Yet in end you got nothing."

"Uri. I can't explain it. But I wanted to help you. That stupid Half-breed wasn't.  
I couldn't see God let you go to Hell. Your The Seraph-ArchAngel , not a Mortal.  
You don't deserve that."

Before John and/or Uriel can say anything more Balthazar leaves through the bedroom door.

* * *

 

Leaving him/them to think.


	6. Indecsion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar indecsive if he should have joined in the Fall. Lucifer makes an apperance.

**Indecsion**

Balthazar didn't know what to do. He wanted to be angry at John for what he didn't know.

But he couldn't get mad at Uri. He couldn't get mad at either of them, they were the same.  
The same being, brillant gold, dark brown eyes and firey wings, black-hair long or short.  
The same temper, calm doing what was right, blazing Wrath when the line was drawn too far.  
Against another person, that was the key phrase 'another person'.

* * *

 

_'How could he have killed Their friends without a second thought?_

_He knew why, Lucifer, he was why._   
_Lucifer hadn't forgiven Uriel for not joining them in the Fall._   
_For siding with their Father over them._

_Why had he joined the Fall? Because Lucifer had promised Uriel would notice him now._   
_Well ,it had been Mellenia and this was the first time in along time._   
_He never should have, should have stayed with Uriel._   
_With Father, never should have left the Heavens.'_

* * *

 

"Are you being Indecsive Balthazar?. Wishing you hadn't sided with ME.  
Pining for Father. You always were a player of sides. You want Uri's love.  
How sickenly sweet."  
  
I jumped at Lucifer's voice suddenly in my ear.

The former Second Seraph continued " He'll never have you. Not after You killed his Second in Command.  
You remember Zanael, she was your friend too. You killed her in cold blood, while Uri watched horrified.  
The Mighty and Glourious Fire, frozen by two betryals in one sword stroke.  
The first against Him , the second against Uri ending your friendship for Eternity.  
Zanael wouldn't forgive you for that. Why should Uriel?"

* * *

 

"Shut. Up. Lucifer...' I jumped at John's voice, ringing out through the room.

'..You don't decide who gets forgiven. It's their choice. "

Lucifer snarls at him "How did you come back Uri. I killed you, I made sure of it.  
There was NO way for you surivive that. "

* * *

 

　Uriel's voice,pluralled with the Presence in it.

**"You forget so quickly. We are one of Fathers' Favourites, We are the First.**   
**We trained you with Elder Shanael, beside Us.**   
**Unlike you We never lost the Favour. You didn't either, you cast it aside.**   
**Have you seen our Brothers' , how we miss you.**

**Father brought me back so We could help. Balthazar, you, all the humans.**   
**Everyone. We have not deserved the Favour given to Us by Father , but he made it so.**   
**He brought Us back and if Balthazar wants to be Our friend again, he will earn it.**   
**He will ask Compassion of Us."**

* * *

 

I moved away from Uriel, as he looked at me. Unending sadness and compassion in his eyes.  
It hit me than, Uri wasn't that just because he wanted to.  
He was channeling our Father as well. The ArchAngel of Presence was back.

 


	7. Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uriel's view after Balthazar's indecsion , with Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only things I own are this story idea and Lucifers' titles of Blacest Star , and   
> Dragon Star.

I looked at my former brother, feeling Fathers' immediate presence leave.  
Lucifer was glaring at me, stepping toward Balthazar , claws sprouting from his nails and decaying black wings opening.  
In between the remaining few feathers, the skin cracked and bleeding black blood from wounds that wouldn't heal.  
I moved in between them, faster than my former Mortal memory would have thought possible.  
I put my Will into sliver fire, the shield forming as soon as Luce touched it, he howled.  
More pain than fear in the howl, it would have broken all the glass and deafened the whole block.  
The shield stripping away the human coloured skin, revealing mud brown scaly skin- oozing yellow black  
thick liquid , thirty eyes on three tails and the six wings.

* * *

 

The Fallen Angelic King , eyes blazing bloody-white, snarling :  
 **"I'm going to kill you again Uri. I'm going to rip your Presence into little peices,  
scatter you through hell still alive and then what I'm going to do next will make last time look easy for you.**  
 **You'll wish you never came back and pet Balthazar will wish he never Fell."**

* * *

I summoned my Seraph blade and leveled it at the Blackest Star.

"You'll have to beat me first, Little Brother. Your tricks won't work a second time.  
Once one of the brightest Stars to the Blackest Star in all the Worlds.  
I'll see you at Judgement , begone from this place Dragon Star."

Black flames wrapped around the Black Star.

* * *

 

So many of his Titles the Mortals would never know, nor the stories behind them.  
I let my sword back to my Armoury Chambers, ready for when I would need it.  
Turning back to my former friend, the Fallen Angel looked shocked.

Bally says " You know , Uri I completely forgot how terrifying he was like that.  
And that isn't even half his True Form. I'm glad your here , I would have been fried Fallen Angel without you.  
Can you ever forgive me for killing Zanael?"

* * *

 

I didn't blame him for changing the subject so abruptly.

"Yes, I can but still even more than you and Sithiel, Zanael was my best friend.My very first Angelic best friend besides my brothers. Well, technically two brothers and one sister, you know gender doesn't mean anything.  
We've all done it once or twice."

"Really?, who changed now. Raphael or Gabriel?"

* * *

 

I shook my head. "Its' not Raph or Gabe. Its Miachel, as shes' calling herself among Mortals."  
Balthazar raising a brow, eyes flashing light red in suprise

"Michael, Miachel isn't that abit obvious. Even for an ArchAngel , atleast you use(d) Leiru.  
That doesn't even sound close to Uriel."

"I know, but Miachel doesn't care. We're treated alot better than we used to be as women in some ways.  
Alot better, but worse in some ways too. "

* * *

 

I shook my head again, folding my wings and letting the 'dim ' halo from my Presence fade.  
I couldn't help remembering my own time as a 'female'.


	8. Lieru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uriel remembers being female, telling it to Balthazar.

**Lieru**

"The year was 1750 of our Father, I was sent to England.  
I remember the year closely because it was the first time I had to full be a Mortal gender instead of just thinking of it.

I looked down at myself , annoyed that I felt I could hardly breath , that started my incredible dislike of female clothes at the time. I absolutely loathed the _Robe a la Francaise_ , I was used to robes that I could still breath in , the true reason I loathed it how guady it was. All the lace , flowers and the ribbon it was far too much for my first time."

* * *

 

Balthazar inetrupts with a laugh at my phrasing. I glared at him, sitting down on the sofa.   
"Shut up or would you rather I let you figure it out for yourself."

"Are you threatening to send me back as a female, Uri?"

"If you keep interuptting me I'll definetly think about it."

"Alright, alright. Johnny-boy or is that Johnny-girl for now?"

"Would you shut- up before I bind you?"

" I didn't know you liked bondage?"

I threw a relatively harmless palm-sized sapphire at him.   
He tried to speak but nothing came out.  
I couldn't help smirking as I continued.

* * *

 

"Anyway, I was at least happy that my hair was down even under the mobcap.   
The men stared at me as I walked without any companion down the street.  
An 'old' female vampire, she only looked so because of the illusion she had, approached me.

She had with her a male human , a Wizard.

She asks me " Who are you? I am Imlise, this is Cryn. "

I replied " I am Lieru, it is good to meet you Imlise and Cryn."

It had been a long time since I had seen Imlise.  
I had had a different form then, she hadn't been a vampire then.

* * *

 

But she recognised me from my name and Presence, her eyes widening.

Imlise's soul was still as beautiful now as it was then. It hadn't dimmed or wavered.  
She had been a Hogwarts student in the sixteen-fifties.  
She was still physically beautiful, of course with her long black-hair and dark hazel eyes.

We walked past the carriage's through the Leaky Caldroun into Hog's Mead.

"Lieru" Imlise says , turning to look at me "There have been murders' in Hogwarts. The Mortals can't handle the 'Creature' thats doing the killing."

Cryn says " Its' not a Demon, Imlise. Demons don't exist. Just like Angels don't exist."

* * *

 

Imlise and I couldn't stop ourselves from laughing out loud.

Cryn lived in the Magical World but refused like many non-Magical Shifters, or Creatures to believe in Demons or for the matter Angels.

I had felt the presence of a stronger Demon compared to normal in the magical area.

_'Most likely its actually one of the Fallen Angels.'_

For months I appeared around the school and the area saving students when I wasn't looking for the Fallen Angel.

* * *

 

The first 'clue' that Imlise and I had found was that all the deaths were connected to ice in some way.  
From an inexpicably large patch of ice hanging in mid-air with a body frozen to it.  
To ice in the veins of a young woman.

The second : Demonic runes around or cut into the surface of the body whether female or male.

The third : Half-melted, ragged feathers that were normally only visible in the spirtiual realms.

The fourth: A witness saying an 'incredibly handsome man' with blood shot- silver eyes and ragged, melted 'toilet' coloured feathers.

That severely hampered the image as being forgotten even by a spell , with the help of the Wizard's Guardian Angel.

Still when I had cornered the Fallen Angel to send him back to hell, high in the air over Hogwarts Cryn refused to believe.  
Even when the Fallen threw shards of ice that would have killed him, were it not for beautiful Imlise , who died in his stead.  
I spared no expense in sending the Fallen Angel back to Hell in the equvilent of an explosion that hadn't been seen in Mellenium.

* * *

 

_'Why won't you believe in me, Cryn? Why don't you see what's in front of you ? That we are not some other form of 'Veela', that we are our own species. Imlise is dead now , because she wanted to save you .You aren't even sad..'_

I felt like smacking him as I dived down and crouched in front Imlises' body. How I would miss her in the pyshical world.

"Cryn why won't you believe us ? Why won't you believe me ? Believe in us ? Imlise died so you wouldn't , so you'd finally believe there are more than just Demons in this world. " I almost sent a storm down on Hogwarts , while restraining myself from screaming at him.

* * *

 

 

"Simple , Lieru they abandoned me. Those Veela. "

"Cryn , we are not 'Veela' . I am URIEL, Highest Seraph- Archangel, Archangel of the Presence. I am not a Veela.  
I serve the Lord of all Creation, God , Yehoavah, El , The One Who Is . I am His servant, loyal from before the beginning of anything you know. I guarded the Garden of Eden from Humans, Fallen and Demons . I guarded and will guard the Gates of Hell and brake them open. I saved Lot and his family , destroyed Soddom and Gehmorrah. I have done things you have never heard of on His command , from the Throne. I AM LIVES. He saved Imlise and took her to the Sixth Heaven , below the Seventh were I rule as Angelic Prince . No Vampire has gotten that close to Our Father in Mellenia. "

Cryn stares at me , I all these months I had never shown as much emotion as a woman should. Now I was expressing not human emtion but Angelic that could unintentinally overwhelm humans. Angelic emtions were infused with Presence that made it effect the Metaphysical and Human worlds.

Not waiting for a reply , I flew away taking my 'storm' of emtion with me.

* * *

 

I shook my head trying to seperate that memory from the present with Balthazar.   
I summoned the sapphire back , thinking of Imlise and how much I had loved her , before and after she had become a Vampire.

Balthy says "You loved her didn't you, Uri. Some way at least. "

"Some way. Cryn wouldn't believe me because he thought I was female. It's so much easier now then it was back then.  
Love is still the same though as it was in the before the Fall. "

_' No matter that the Dragon Star threatens Balthazar , I'm still going to be his friend. I'm still going to love him.'_

* * *

 

Uriel sighing and letting his 'Mortal' self back.  
One that was the same as two halves , but it was still hard for John figuring out when to be Uri and when to be himself.

It shouldn't have been hard they were the Same but they weren't compeletely anymore.


	9. Explaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John asks Bally some questions , now what about answers ?

John sighed and looked at Balthazar , HE still didn't really like the Fallen Angel , except that Uri did.  
Since Uri did he had to as well, he couldn't believe that Luce was his younger brother.  
Uri had always known but he hadn't known this was still , still new to him.

_'Dear God why did YOU let this happen ? Why is the plan to help Bally ?_   
_Still I can't let Luce threaten Bally. Even though he killed my friends._   
_Why did Uri have to come back now? YOUR not going to awsner yet are YOU?'_

　

* * *

 

 

"Uriel might be forgiving you, I still don't like that you killed my friends , I STIll don't like you.   
But I'll just have to deal with it, now why'd you bring ME here?  
Uriel sure , you had to bring me to bring him but why ?  
You didn't know I would remember , for all you knew you were just rescuing Constantine.  
Not Uriel the Highest Seraph , just John Constantine annoying Exorist."

Balthazar laughs and John glares at him again.  
Wishing he could summon the Sapphire that Uri had used.

* * *

 

"John do you know what the Shaniy Malahk can do ? "

" I went through everything I've got and couldn't find anything.  
I'm guessing its Angelic. "

"Right , hardly anything exists in this Plane about it because of how powerful it is.

Even when your not consiously BEING Uriel it is your power.  
Through it you don't have to use spells , you can change anything by willing it to."

" Guessing , there's a reason like it'll kill my psyhical self if I try to use it too much?"

"See Johnny-boy , annoying but smart and good looking."

"Would you stop hitting on me ? "

* * *

 

Bally gives me a wounded look. Moving closer to me and I moved away.

_'Damn it , I don't like liking him. I'm confusing myself , Uri why'd you have to show up again?_   
_"I wanted to help us , we've been dead for over a hundred years. Doesn't that bother you"_   
_Not really no , why do you have to love him ?_

_"Why can't you forgive him ? We've seen he dosen't want this life. "_   
_Don't start that We crap , I didn't see anything. Did you forget that he killed my friends?'_

Uriel doesn't answer me , falling silent as I pushed myself into the far side of the couch.

The Fallen Angel sighs and says "What if I don't want to , I like you. But I suppose I could for a while.  
Now why did you black out ?"

" I don't know something about that star. About how bright it was , I felt Everything and then I blacked out.  
You still haven't answered why you brought me here. "

* * *

 

John finally noticed that lightning was flashing through the sky outside the window and thunder was rumbling.  
How could he not have noticed that ? Too much had happened , why couldn't he just go home.  
He wanted to get far , far away from Balthazar for a while , he needed to deal with this.

Bally says , hitting on me yet again "We can finish tomorrow. "

"Sometime , NOT tomorrow. I have an Exorsism to do tomorrow afternoon."  
 _'Well you never said when he had to stop. Of course he's still going to.'_

"Okay , Johnny-boy. The day after tomorrow. "

* * *

 

I forced myself to walk out of Balthazar's apartment.   
I walked into the storm , it didn't touch me at all.


	10. Seeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John arrives back at his apartment. He and Uri have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic speech marks " Uriel talking to John. "

John blinked as he walked into the bowling alley completely dry.  
"Well , thats never happened before. "

_"What has never happened before?"_

As he went up the stair cases' to his apartment John answered  
" I've always gotten wet before. Why'd it change now ?"

_"You've always thought of yourself as Mortal. You've never Seen yourself."_

* * *

Closing the door and sensing the Wards, he didn't have to strengthen them at all.  
Maybe this did have a few perks after all.

"What does that mean ?" The Exorcist shook his head as his voice echoed in the silent apartment.

Almost silent except for the clock , but that clock didn't have the same meaning anymore.  
It disturbed him now after being in Bally's place.  
After finally having someone to talk to how quiet it was.

_'Uri , why do I have to miss him now. I don't like him , I don't WANT to miss him.'_

_"You'll see now go look in the mirror. And unforuntaly you DO want to miss him._   
_You've always felt what We, I mean I felt for him._   
_You just pushed it away , pretended it wasn't there."_

"NO I DID NOT. I DON'T LIKE HIM. "

* * *

**Flashback ... 10 years ago**

John walked into Midnite's , he still couldn't believe that Midnite had dropped out.  
Netural , Midnite called it what happened if someone started a fight ?

He walked over to a wall , lighting another smoke as he leaned against it.  
He closed his eyes against the flashing lights and Half-breeds.  
This was his night off , no patroling the streets for anything unusual tonight.

Sensing something then .... "Hello , Constantine. You are a pretty thing aren't you."

John opened his eyes , a dark haired , gray eyed male Half-demon standing RIGHT next to him.  
The Half-demon leaning his face in, keeping his body away , eyes glowing red - smirking at him.

_'Is he trying to kiss me? Why do Half-breeds have to be so, so good- .... NO._   
_No damned Half-breed was getting to him.Especially not this one whoever he is._   
_I am NOT pretty , no matter what a Half-breed says.'_

John growled , leaning away "I am not. Whattaya want , Half-breed? "

" I'm Balthazar. I heard about you , I didn't think they were right.   
You are powerful. Do you know how many ways they dream of torturing you , Johnny-boy ?  
Some of them aren't that bad , you could almost say their..... pleasant."

Balthazar pressing against him , stealing his smoke and taking a drag himself.  
Balthazar's eyes were dark gray , his skin tanned , reaching up.   
Putting that hand down on his shoulder , before it runs through his hair.  
He did not press back and lean in , if he did it was just to snatch back what belonged to him.

Glaring at Balthazar " How about I send you back and then you can tell me.  
Until then go away , BALLY. "

The Half-breed sing-songing   
" Feather fall , mortal die and scale a happy tail.  
Don't you want to be happy ?. "

John growling again and pushing Balthazar away.  
Stalking into a different part of the club , Balthazar laughing as he put the smoke in its place.  
Before he took it out and glared at it .   
Damn Half-breed , messing with him.

**End Flashback**

* * *

John walked into the bathroom , "That doesn't mean anything. I don't LIKE him.  
No matter what you say , I don't like him. I don't LOVE him. "

_"You were the only one who mentioned love now. "_

"Shut- Up , Uriel. Now what in Hell am I supposed to be Seeing. "

He stopped in shock in front of the mirror.

* * *

Wings , six enormous wings that stretched and flexed, curling around him.  
His eyes the brightest gold he'd ever seen , brighter than any Half-breeds.  
Impossibly bright , just like in the dream a week ago.

_'Bally was right after all. I don't want to believe it._   
_These are why I didn't get wet isn't it ?'_

_"Yes, they are. "_

_'But why can't I feel them ? , Why can't I control them ?_   
_All the Halfies can control their wings ?'_

He reaches behind himself , in the mirror he can see he's touching his wings.  
But pyhsically he can't feel anything.

* * *

_"You haven't accepted Us. Your seperating US when we're the same._   
_Until you accept Us and Everything with it , Our 'mortal' mind can't control them."_

" I am NOT in love with Balthazar. That's you , Uri . Your in love with him, I don't want to be.  
How many times do I have to tell you. "

John shook his head and went into his bedroom.

_' I don't want to love him. I never did, I don't. I don't love him._   
_Then why do you miss him after all. Why do you want him to be here ?_   
_So it won't be so quiet?_   
_That's not the whole thing and you know it.'_

Pulling off his shirt , he let himself fall onto the bed.  
Thankful that he'd taken his shoes off before because he just wanted to sleep.

* * *

Sleep and hope that this was all a dream.


	11. Fallen Omen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar dreams of Falling.

Balthazar watches the six wings fold as John heads out of his apartment.  
The wings weren't coloured how he remembered, because this Plane didn't have those colours.

_'Why let John think he's Mortal if he's' supposed to help everyone?_   
_I know gender doesn't matter to Uri , but what about John ? He acts like their separate._   
_I don't want to stop flirting with him , I love him ._   
_The Fallen Angel in love with the Highest Seraph-ArchAngel. '_

Balthazar wondered how he was going to survive , since the Blackest Star had threatened to kill him.  
He didn't want Uri to risk himself again. The only way that could happen was if he became Balthazael again.  
To do that he'd have to prove to Father that he was worthy of being an Angel again.

But that's' never happened in all of the milliena before this , why would it change now.  
He didn't even know what you had to do , or rather how **much** you had to do.  
Since the Exorcist wouldn't be able to help him all the time.

* * *

 

The Fallen Angel commands the lights off. It was quiet now , far too quiet until the thunder rumbled.

The lightning flashing violently , _'what had that flaming star meant ?  
Had it just been a sign for Uri ? Or was it a sign for him as well ?_  
 _What did it mean ?'_

　

Half-folding his wrecked wings , Balthazar lay back on his bed arching his wings.  
Comparing the falling feathers and bare skin to Balthazael's gleaming feathered-wings.  
He hadn't appreciated them until they were gone. He should have asked about that sign.  
He should have appeciated the warning Father had given him all those millenia ago.

* * *

  
He fell asleep.

　

**Dream**

Balthazael watched as Lucifer flew off. If the Second Seraph was right when they won Uri would finally notice him.

Would finally love him more than Zanael or Sithiel , Uriel would love him as more than a friend.  
He walked over to the deep blue pond , spreading and flapping his wings to hover over it.  
What he saw nearly made him fall into the water , his feathers were falling out.

The Angel landed on the silver sand , running a hand over his wings.  
Pulling his fingertips thru and over the feathers, sighing as they rustled reassuringly.  
  
"Are you alright , Balthy? You look worried ?" He startles as the Highest Seraph lands beside him.

" I'm fine Uri, don't worry about me. "

_'Should I ask him about it ? Should I tell him about what Lucifer is planning ?_   
_No , he definitely won't love you if he knows you picked Lucifer over him._   
_Just tell him you love him , he would think about joining you then.'_

As Balthazael Fell the pain was nothing compared to the look on Uriel's face.  
He had killed Zanael ...he'd only wanted to kill Sithiel so Uri would stop.

Zanael had gotten in the way and the look of horror and betrayal on the new Severer of the Fallen 's face would never go away.  It would always be in his mind , Balthazael knew he'd never forget it.

* * *

  
He knew Lucifer had been wrong , he wouldn't forgive Lucifer.

_'Uri will never love me now. Not after what I just did. I betrayed him.'_

But he needed a new name , he still liked most of his name.

_' Something similar , Balthazaim? Baltahaz? No , those sounded odd._   
_Balthazar ? BALTHAZAR , that sounded good. '_

The Fallen Angel Balthazar should never have joined Lucifer.  
Balthazar should have paid attention to the Falling Feather Omen.

**End of Dream**

Balthazar wakes up , wishing it was the next day to see Jonny-boy again.


	12. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar watching Uri.

Balthazar didn't want to go to work , he knows he should but  
 _'Why did I start the company again ?  
Right, so I had something to do until John really got into the Exorcisims.  
And I had an excuse to meet him that day in Midnite's after the meeting._  
 _Can I just quit and make sure he's alright ? '_  
He forces himself to his office , wishing he could be in a different place.

Wondering how Johnny-boys' Exorcisim was going.  
He almost took the afternoon off , but Uri wouldn't like that so he didn't.  
The Fallen Angel ends early at Midnight and grins to himself.

_'Techinically he could go see John/Uri now. Since it was the new day.'_

Balthazar moves up to the BZR building's roof and streches his wings.  
Flying to the ledge outside John 's apartment.

Testing the Wards , putting a hand against the window.  
Nothing happened , he thought

_'What'd happen if I tried to kill those people ?'_

* * *

He let out an undignified SQUAWK as he was thrown from the window ledge.  
Slamming into the building on the otherside of the street.  
Flapping quickly out of the way of the Holy Fire.

 _'Okay , so he's taking 'Fire of God' seriously._ What game is he playing ?   
The- Incinerate the poor Fallen who's in Love with you-Game ?  
I don't think I like that game. '

He looked up into the sky to see the burning star.  
It was lower in the sky. Another fallen Omen.  
  
He lighted once again in front of the window.  
Touching it again , ready to wing away at the first possible second.  
Then of course, nothing happened.

* * *

 

 _'Maybe if I killed ... '_    He rushes into the air , slamming into the ladder above him.

"OW, who put that thing there ? " He glares at it as the 'Fire subsided.

_'Okay , don't think anything violent and you should be fine.'_

Moving into Hell even there the burning star still shone.  
He walks into the apartment, knowing it was too dangerous to stay for long.

He switches from Hell to the Physical Plane and waits for something to happen.

_'That was way too easy, there's gotta be something in case someone else tried that ?'_

* * *

 

Five minutes later still nothing happened.  
Wary he walked across the floor into John / Uri's bedroom.

The ArchAngel was fast asleep and helpfully shirt less.   
Uri's firey wings dark against the expanse of pale skin and muscle.

_' I could watch this all morning. In fact why don't I ?  
I_ _ts not like I've got anything better to do.'_

Balthazar sat down on the floor , watching the room.

Most definitely NOT watching the very much attractive ArchAngel sleep.  
NOT listening as he moved about on the bed restlessly and moaned.  
When the still half-asleep Seraph finally woke up to stare at him.

Voice rough asking "What the hell are you doing in my apartment Bally ? "  
Balthazar couldn't help just smirking in response.

* * *

 

SQUAWKing again as he was got a faceful of water.


	13. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's reaction to Balthazar in his apartment.

John stares for a second dumbfounded at Balthazar.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment Bally ? "

_'Am I still asleep ? Uri ? Am I dreaming ?_

_"No. He's here , he was watching you sleep" '_

He picked up a vial of water and when Bally smirked at him, he threw it.  
He smirked right back as it hit and the Fallen Angel makes a funny noise.

* * *

 

"Your lucky that's not Holy Water. "

The Exorcist found himself resisting the urge to get up and run a hand thru Bally's wet hair.  
Or the few feathers that were left in those wings , for a second the feathers looked alive.

Bally wipes the stray water off his face.

_'His eyes look different.Have they always been that dark stormy color ?_   
_Have they always looked that soft? How I missed it their beautiful._   
_NO , damn it Uri go away. It's only cause your half asleep._   
_It doesn't mean anything. '_

The ruined wings flap spraying waterdroplets and fold.  
" You're quite the thing to watch when your asleep. "

"Great . So you really were watching me. " John says, sarcasm withstanding.

"Its not like its the first time. " Bally smirked back at him.

"WHAT. " he shouts , angry if he could his wings would flare.  
 _'Whats that mean not the first time. '_

* * *

**Memory**

Uriel shakes his head , Balthazael had been acting odd lately.  
Just like Lucifer but his little brother had been startling at the oddest times.  
Always looking over his wings and avoiding the rest of us if he could.

Feeling tired he spiraled down and landed on a stream bank.  
He lays down ,a winged- blue lion walks over and lays down beside him.  
It purrs as he pets it and scratches its' feathers.  
He curls up with it and falls asleep slowly.

"Uri , Uri, Love. U-u-uri are you asleep ? " A voice filters into his dream.

A light brush of finger-tips over his feathers.

* * *

 

Uriel half-opens his eyes to see Balthazael kneeling over him.

"Balthy ? What're you doing ? "

The dark gray eyes swirl and shine even more beautiful than normal.  
Balthy's wings flutter in embarrassment before folding.

Then the younger Angel says  
" I wanted to see if you would swim with me , Uri.  
I didn't think you'd be asleep. "

Half awake Uriel smiles and arches his wings , stretching.  
Even if the younger Angel won't ever love him as anything but a friend.  
He ' ll do anything with Balthy.

**End of Memory**

* * *

 

John feels himself get confused. Why was he angry again ?

"Pun not intended but you look Hot when your angry. "

And then drawn by Balthazar's words looks himself over.  
His hand is on fire , his hand is on fire and he doesn't feel anything.  
The fire fades away as if it'd never been.

* * *

 

He shakes his head again " I am never going to get used to this. "

Bally is suddenly sitting right next to him , taking his hand.  
Turning it over and he stares as Bally caresses it.

"What the heck are you doing Now, Bally ? "

" I can't get used to how hot you are. "

"Would you stop making stupid puns already ?  
I thought I told you to stop flirting with me.  
How'd you get in here anyway ? "

* * *

 

　 _'Really how did he? ?'_


	14. Rumour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela shows up after hearing rumours

Balthazar could feel Angela's aura behind the door as she knocked.  
The Fallen Angel grinned as he walked over to the door , copying John's rhythm perfectly.  
It had taken me months to get it _just_ right , when the Exorcist was gone.

* * *

 

Oh how fun this was going to be. Angela was going to be surprised.

"Const- " she starts stops and stares, I laughed at her.

"Hello , Angela. "

"Its true. Those rumours about you." Angela gasps and steps back.

I nodded and invited the brown-haired detective in.  
She looks from the wards on the door to me and back.

* * *

 

_'Why does everyone have to be freightened of me now ?_   
_I'm just a Fallen Guardian Angel._   
_With how everyone avoids me you'd think I was Lucifer._   
_But Uri's probably only making them more scared.'_

Then she steps in "Where is he ? Is it true ? "

"Well , when you say it like that it sounds like an affair.  
I'll have you know he loves me now thank you very much. "

She blinks confused, "Whaa? Are you crazy Balthazar ?  
John always said you were a bit nuts. "

Johns' voice " No I said he was an insane asshole. "

_'Okay, this I can't resist.. '_

"So... Johnny-boy does think about my ass after all ? "

A wing smacked me so I knew Uri was back.  
"You know We don't like that Baltha. That makes Us uncomfortable. "

* * *

 

I now had three nicknames Balthy from Uri , Bally from John and now Baltha from both.  
I couldn't tell anyone why I suddenly had that many names.  
Angela nearly falls over at the sudden change from John to Uri.

"I didn't ... how does that... work ? " The detective shakes her head in disbelief.

I turned around to look at the Highest Seraph as he walks to the table.  
His hair was still wet from the shower and he was wearing some of the new clothes I'd bought for him.  
Dark jeans and a blue shirt that showed the Shaniy Malahk on his fore-arms.

_'I knew those'd look good. Why hadn't I done this before ?_   
_Right , they bitched they didn't need new ones.'_

* * *

 

 

Two weeks earlier

Balthazar sighed as John said

"You're already taking up my non-work time and my apartment.  
Now why the hell do you think I need new things ? "

"I haven't seen you in anything new since I met you.   
That's reason enough."  I replied

"I don't need any. Now get out Bally."

" Make me Johnny-boy. " I smirked at him

_'As if he'd actually do it.'_

Suddenly I found myself pinned against the window ledge.  
I pushed at his shoulders and flapped my wings ... it didn't do anything.  
Sometimes I wished his strength level hadn't changed from human.  
Gold eyes glowed as one pair of fiery wings pressed gently against my own.

A hand running over my cheek-bone " Balthy We don't need any. We're perfect ... "

I interrupted "Of course you are. You're the most beautiful Seraph I've ever seen."

I ran a hand over his chest , Uri shivers wings ruffling.  
Soft feathers against my ruined rough feathers and skin.  
I could feel the Presence flowing thru him , dissipating before it hit my wings.

"Baltha... ' a brief kiss ' We _really_ don't need any. Just ... don't go overboard. "

* * *

 

Present time

Angela asks " Jo- Uriel , how'd those rumors get started about you and Balthazar ?  
About you living together and him being a Fallen Angel. I thought they were lying. "

"Mainly our living together started when John/Uri saved me from a few more powerful Fallen. "

* * *

 

 

Four months ago

I growled as I saw the three other Fallen , they were Fallen Powers.  
They had even less feathers than I did. Two red-haired and one 'blond'.

"Well , what'da we have here ? The Fire's pet. "

"Trying to get _Daddy's favour_ again , you're disgusting. "

Circling around me , the closest one with piss-yellow hair lunged at me.  
I curled my wings around myself , he grabbed my wings and threw me into the wall.  
I opened my wings throwing him off and punched a red-haired one.  
He didn't even flinch and sunk a dagger into my shoulder.

I nearly screamed in pain. _'Why does this hurt so badly?  
The poison never hurt this much before. '_

Normally the poison would stop as the source left , now it just got worse.  
I could hardly see anything for pain.

* * *

 

A kick shattered my left wing-bones.   
I dizzily kicked the first red-head , pulled out the knife out of my shoulder. Then slammed it in his throat.  
He growled at me as he bled and grabbed my throat. I threw my good wing open at the Fallen Power.  
He folded his wing in and mine slammed into the other red-head the bone edge catching his eye.  
I nearly passed out leaning back against the wall. Then a rush of Holy Fire incerated the 'blond' Fallen.

Fiery wings filled my vision and Presence rushed around me as I fell to the ground.  
Blurrily I saw him crouch , looking down at me.  
It was so odd his right eye was dark and the other was golden.

_'Did he finally managed to do whatever he needed ? To control himself again.'_

"Baltha ? Baltha ? Damn it , let's get you back to my place. "

I felt him pick me up and watched as his wings folded , eyes turning completely dark.  
Just before I passed out I saw a group of Half-Angels clustered around the alley opening.

* * *

 

Present time

"But doesn't that violate the Balance ? " Angela asks Uri.

Uri replies "The rules haven't changed.   
They just got bent a little , I only 'woke up' just a few months ago. "


	15. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela gets confused.

Angela shakes her head again in disbelief ,  
" What do you mean that you 'woke up' ? What about John ? "   
She ducks her head to avoid the brilliant golden eyes.  
Just in case that feeling of guilt comes back, like the first few seconds.

_' How does it work ? That the Rules could be bent ?_   
_Balthazar I could see, he's a ...a Fallen Angel he wouldn't obey the Rules but Uriel ?_   
_Does John have a choice when Uriel takes control ?'_

I ran a hand thru my hair and looked up, he was shaking his head.

"Uri's always been there. Other than that I can't explain it in a way you'd understand.  
I don't even understand it. " John says, rubbing his fore-arms.

* * *

 

It was then that I noticed the tattoo's.  
I looked over at Balthazar , wondering if John had used them to save him from that poison.  
The brown - haired Fallen was looking out the window, at what I couldn't guess.

" That must have hurt to admit. Shouldn't you know everything he does ?  
Shouldn't you be able to explain it ? " Angela asks, feeling confused.

" If only it was that easy, Angela. Trying to know all those things would kill me.  
Plus Father wants me to help everybody, even the Blackest Star and I can't. "  
John's head hits the table as he finishes talking.

_' Blackest Star ? Whoever they are they don't sound good.'_

" Just call Lucy - B.S , that's what everyone else does. " Balthazar laughs as his wings flap.

"Shouldn't you be worried about Lucifer coming after you for that  
and are you really trying to make up , Balthazar ? "   
She asks , possibly even more confused

Balthazar gets up and walks around the apartment " I've got Uri to help me.  
Lucifer doesn't like I'm on Heaven's side now. I'm just trying to make up for what I've done. "

* * *

 

Angela nearly falls out of her chair as a Half - Angel appears.  
He had brown hair along with gray eyes and grayish - brown speckled wings.

"Balthazar shouldn't you be going to that shelter ? You said you would right ?  
Hi, John and Detective Dodson. " he smiles.

_' How .... ugh, stupid. He's a Half - Angel of course he knows.  
_ _Who is he ? I don't think I've seen him before.'_

"Thank you Chaz, I'll leave right now. See you later Uri , Angela. Johnny - boy. "

* * *

 

With that Balthazar gets up and disappears out the door.  
Leaving her with John and Chaz.


	16. Shelter

Balthazar turns his head and looks around the Rose-Light Homeless Shelter. Light beige walls, a cluster of long tables surrounded by occupied chairs. Along with the right side was a kitchen separated by a half-wall. The left split into two hall-ways and then separated into other wings.

I could see old gray-haired Henry Brown, I'd become friends with him in the past months. Since John had introduced me to him.

* * *

 

Four months ago

Walking into an alley, Balthazar was looking over his shoulder for more Fallen every five minutes. Rolling the coin around, I was still half-expecting John to make a comment.

John says, surprisingly softly "Baltha, you're safe with me. I'll protect you if they come back. "

A man walks in from the otherside, he was human; with short, gray-hair and green-eyes.  He was wearing a gray jacket along with a red shirt and worn, black-pants.

He says "Constantine. Been a while, what've you been up to ? Who's jumpy there ? "

" A few snags, hardly any exorcisims lately. Henry, this is Balthazar, he's staying with me for a while. Balthazar, this is Henry Brown."

I put the coin in my pocket, asking "How are you, Henry ? "

"Pretty good I think. You ? "

" Not too bad."

* * *

 

Present time

Walking up to him I smile " Hello again Henry, how are you today ? "

The green-eyed man looks up " 'm okay, Balthazar. You ? Constantine ? "

"Fine I suppose, a few of his friends showed up. He still seems to be confused about certain things. "

_' Let's see half of my love is in love with me, the rest is in denial. Angela whom I tried to help Gabriel kill has come back. Well, look at that it's the little Fallen Halfie herself. '_

* * *

 

Gabriel walks up to Henry and I's table. I knew I shouldn't, yet I couldn't help gloating  "Oh how the self-righteous have fallen... again. Did it hurt to coming here little Gabie ? It looks like it did. "

Gabriel looks haughtly up at me, her gray-eyes proud as, if not more, than ever. The new Fallen smooths her short blond curls, they were tangled and full of dirt. Her clothes were still ripped, burned black and stained gray with smoke.

  
She sneers "You failed your test to **Him** , Balthazar and you will fail it again. You don't even deserve to be in my presence. Even as I stand here I am holier than you have ever been, than you could dream of being. Unlike you, Balthazar I will return to **Him**."

She was still pretending to be the important Gabriel, I burst out laughing. Her arrogance hadn't dimmed, I was far closer to passing than she was. I hoped.

* * *

 

Someone walked up to our little confrontation, tilting my head to look at Mary. She was medium height with long, ash-blond hair and dark-eyes. Three months ago she had shown me around Rose-Light, what to do.

Mary asks "Is everything all right Balthazar ? "

I smirk "It's all fine, Mary. Gabie's just an old friend of mine."

Gabriel exclaims " My name is Gabriel, it is not Gabie !!". Sniffing before she states " I am **not** your friend, I am **better** than you. "

Henry snorts "Sure you are, princess." sounding a lot like John as he did. I look over at Henry, he raises an eye-brow at me. He wasn't impressed by her, would Mary be ?

She says, holding out her hand "Henry be nice won't you. Well, Gabriel it's nice to meet you. I'm Mary, Mary Bentley. Shall I show you around ? "

I was expecting Gabriel to either ignore or dismiss her.

Gabriel shakes her hand with a smile "Please do. It's so lovely to see a ray of light like you Mary. You're more influential than Balthazar could hope to be."

_' Ha, I'm far more influential than her. Most of it was for Lucifer, but it still counts as influencing._ _Either way, I've had millenia of experience, more than she ever will.'_

* * *

 

 

I stared as Mary and Gabriel walked off together. Henry asks "Balthazar shouldn't you be going to the kitchen ? "

I shook myself before going to start my volunteer work. To be honest I liked it better than running BZR.


	17. Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile with John, Angela and Chaz ...

John looked over at Chaz as Balthazar walked out to Rose-Light "So, kid what're you here for ? "

He watched as Chaz's wings ruffled uncomfortably "It's not good news John. It's bad for Balthazar, probably really bad."

"Chaz, he's already been threatened by the other Fallen and m- Uri's brother. What could be worse than that ? "

Angela shifted and walked into the kitchen to get coffee for both of them, Chaz had hardly touched coffee as a human. He accepted the cup with a nod, sipped and waited for Chaz to answer. The Half-Angel got up and paced for a while, before he said " Somebody's killing Fallen Angels who're pretending to be human. They also happen to look a lot like Balthazar."

Angela asked "Why would they want to do that ? "

" I don't know, I was just Ordered to tell you that you're supposed to solve it. Or try to at least."

_'Great, first the Exorcisims get too easy and then Balthazar gets targeted by other Fallen. Now somebody **else** is going after him too. Never thought I'd be Ordered to solve a string of Fallen murders. Anything else You want to throw at us Father ? .'_

Angela shook her head and got up " Is there something for us to work with Chaz ?"

"Yeah, of course there is. Tell you tomorrow."

John got up and walked to the door. Held it open the door for the Detective as Angela walked to it and asked "Should I meet you here tomorrow, John ? "

The Exorcist raised an eye-brow "It'd be easier seeing its shorter from your apartment to here."

He sighed as Angela walked out the door and closed it behind her.

* * *

He checked the wards again and felt the brown-haired Fallen walk into the building. Then walked back over to the table, sat beside his former apprentice. How he wished for the 'simpler' days, that hadn't involved Uriel in consious form. It had been easier in someways. He hadn't had to worry about the Fallen Angel being attacked or at least not that he would have admitted. Especially with what he'd just learned from Chaz. He looked up and felt relieved as Balthazar walked through the door... safe.

Balthazar had probably seen Angela. Then he noticed that the Fallen Angel's aura was annoyed. _'Did he find out about the murders ?'_

"You'll never guess who I ran into at Rose-Light, Johnny-boy. "

Chaz shifted from beside him and asked " Who ?"

"Well, Chazy dearest Gabriel is going to be staying there now."

_' What ? When did Chaz get a nick-name ? He doesn't deserve a nick-name so close to mine. "Admit the jealousy, one step closer to accepting Us." Shut up Uri, I'm not ready yet.'_

He and Chaz both winced in sympathy _'Poor Balthy, I don't want to be him.'_ and he asked " She still the same as ever, Balthy ? "

The gray-eyed Fallen snorted "Gabie has more pride than ever. Thinks she's closer to going back than I am."

_' I don't like this, especially with what we talked about earlier. "Gabriel ? Go back, ha that's funny." Balthy is closer. He deserves it, or at least he's regretting what he did. '_

"Ri-ight, of course she is. " He looked over at Chaz " Don't you have something to do ? Besides stick around here. " _'Around Balthy and take your nick- name out too.'_

The young Half-Angel pouted but flew off without a word, Balthazar wasn't interested in the kid. John knew that, he still couldn't help the jealousy.

* * *

 

The Fallen asked "So, what did you, Angela and the kid talk about ? "

He half-bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair " Someone's murdering Fallen; Angela and I are supposed to solve it. We're going to look at the first scene tomorrow morning. "

"I'll come with you John."

"No. You're the exact type of victim they go after. "

"Aww, you really do worry about me."

He glared at the gray-eyed Fallen "Shut up, Bally. After all who knows where you'd be without me."

"Easy, I'd still be wanting to tell you about being Uri. I'll follow you anyway, Johnny-boy. I always have whether its you or Uri."

The Exorcist got up, turned and walked into his bed-room.

* * *

He sighed in defeat and thought while he laid on his bed _' I don't want to risk him. "When he was Balthazael, he didn't want to leave Us then either." It's useless telling you to shut up isn't it. "You do remember we're the same person right." Don't remind me.'_


	18. Terry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Constantine check out Terry Black's apartment.

Angela pushed open the door to Terry Black's apartment. It felt dark as she walked in, she blinked as a soft, red and gold light filled the room. _'What the hell ? What was that ? He better have an answer.'_ Turned to look at Constantine, only to see it was Uriel. That freaked her out how they changed like that _. 'I wish they would tell me before they do that. '_

She asked "Uriel ? " as she saw for a second that his tattoos' were glowing.

The Highest Seraph replied with a grin " This is where I'm supposed to say Fear not or not ? "

She couldn't help that she burst out laughing. _'They look so much younger when they relax.'_

* * *

Shook it off to look around the apartment and at some pictures of Terry on the mostly silver walls. He had looked incredibly like Balthazar, except his hair had been almost black. Along with the fact he hadn't had any skin left on his wings just bone. All the places in the pictures looked exotic to her, she'd have to check what he had done for work.

Half-turned to question "Uriel, who was Terry before he Fell ?."

"You'd just have to ask him wouldn't you, Angela ?."

She exclaimed "Damn it !!!. Would you two tell me before you do that ?"

"Not my fault, I can't control it. Hmm, what's this... never seen it before."

As she watched the Exorcist walked past her to the far, white wall. She walked over to stand beside him and look at the bare wall, asked confused "See what ? I can't See anything." _'What's he talking about ? There's nothing there.'_

"Not blind, but you still can't See it." Constantine started to do some sort of spell and ran his fingers over the wall. She saw sparks flashing around his fingers as he did.These things still confused her even after all this time, but then he'd been doing this most of his life. She'd just started a few months, maybe a year ago it made sense at least.

Didn't expect to see the black-haired man look over at her and back to the wall frustrated. Angela wandered into the kitchen it was clean, had new appliances and a detailed drawing of a purple flower on the fridge. Then she opened the cub-boards and fridge. There was too much food for one person, as if someone had lived with the Fallen Angel.

* * *

As she walked out into the living-room, she glanced at Constantine. He was doing something with the Shaniy Malak now. Went to see if she could find something in Terry's bed-room.

The bed-room was neat like the kitchen, the bed was dark-red and two light-wooded dressers stood by a small-window. She walked over and opened the right one's top drawer. It was completely empty, she got distracted by a "Angela." and left Terry's bed-room. Stopped in confusion at what she saw on the living-room wall. It was a silver spider etched into the wall with amethyst fangs and eyes. Disgust and fear flooded her at how detailed it was, even the smallest hairs were visible. Shuddered as if felt like the spider was staring at her.

The Detective half-turned to keep one eye on the spider and asked "John, you've really never seen that before ? Anything like it ?."

"I haven't and Uri can't remember anything ever looking like that."

"So, did you have to use the Shaniy Malak ?."

Constantine looking slightly tired, replied "Had to ask Uri if I had to force the Shaniy to reveal it. I'll stay here to do a drawing incase it gets cut-off."

She ran a hand through her hair "At least he knew something. Now, I'm guessing Terry lived with someone, there's enough food for two people."

"Chaz never said anything about that. You're checking it out later."

Angela nodded and said " I'm going check out Terry's work too, should we check out Mason Bridget's house later ?."

_'He doesn't really look like he should be doing much. Looks like he could fall over but he won't admit that. Of course.'_

"Sure."

* * *

 

The Detective doesn't like turning her back on the spider. She definitely doesn't like leaving Constantine alone with it.

　


	19. Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uri's memories of lightning and exhaustion, make for pretty weird dreams.

Constantine shook his head, magically and physically exhausted as he laid down in his bed.

_'What's with all the silver and amethyst in Terry and Mason's ? First that creepy spider and then that crocodile or whatever. It had to have come up when We were dead or else We'd know about it. Why is who-ever going after Fallen who look like Balthy ? Likely he pissed someone off but why wait for revenge ? Why not just go after him, unless they're afraid of Us. God, I'm never going to sleep like this.'_

In actuality he fell asleep twenty minutes later. Into a dream that turned into a nightmare.

* * *

 

**Dream**

Uriel dipped into a spiral and flared his wings as blue-lightning flashed past him in the Seventh Heaven's sky. Laughed as he caught sight of his dear Balthazael. The brown-haired Angel didn't look happy to be soaked, unlike Sithiel or Zanael who normally dodged it with him. Flew over to the younger Angel "Balthazael ? What're you doing out here now ?"

Balthazael's long, brown-hair had been tied back out of his face. When they saw him the gray-eyes turned slightly happier "Uriel, I was just taking a flit when the storm started."

It was obvious to him that his friend didn't like being in the rain. Watched as the younger let out a startled scream as brighter silver lightning flashed around them. _'He doesn't know the lightning won't hurt us ? That's odd I thought everybody knew that.'_

"Balthy, be calm. It's not going to hurt you, actually it kinda tickles your feathers."

"Really, Uriel ?"

"Yeah, try it. I'm right here it's not gonna hurt you, I promise."

Laughed and pushed black-hair out of his face as the lightning hit both of them at once. Lightning was like fire it didn't hurt, just lit things and tickled slightly. Balthazael laughed too after, then they dived and spiraled around a purple-winged turtle. He startled as Balthazael was pulled away from him. Turned to see a nightmare floating in front of him. An enormous silver and amethyst spider had Balthazael wrapped up in black-webbing. Eight red-eyes glared at him as the pincers snapped shut... through Balthazael's head.

**End Nightmare**

* * *

 

When he opened his eyes it was to see Uri's sister Miachel stood over him. The red-haired, silver-winged and newest Second Seraph smiled comfortingly at him.

"It's all right, Constantine, just a bad dream. Or I think so at least. Sorry, I couldn't help out, that bastard Korothiel wouldn't let us."

_'Korothiel ? Who the hell is that ? Uri do you know ?_

_"Nope, never heard of him." '_

Knew he looked puzzled as he asked "Who is Korothiel ? You're Second Seraph how could he forbid you from doing anything ?"

Miachel shook her head, wings flared in anger took up nearly the whole room. "Korothiel, Korothiel that bastard is the new Highest Seraph. When Uri was killed by our brother.... the Heavens didn't know what to do. Nearly everyone demanded a new Highest Seraph, yet they wouldn't allow us to take over his duties. Father... Father went along with it and created Korothiel."

Miachel bowed to him, regret in her eyes and then flew off.

* * *

Constantine stared up at the ceiling, lighting flashed through the windows. They'd never felt this betrayed before.

_'H-how could He do this to Us ? Father how could You, You knew We'd come back.'_


	20. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar gives a bit of advice to Constantine.

Balthazar felt Miachel leave the building and walked into John's bed-room. He hadn't meant to listen but it was hard to ignore. Especially, since the only other noise had been the clock.

"Bally, how can He do that ? **How** ? "

Watched the 'human' push himself up as fiery-wings flared. Saw the clear betrayal in his love's eyes, he remembered that same look in Uri's. So, he sat on the bed and said "He is God, we can't stop Him. Though Miachel is right, that Korothiel is a bastard. He's got nothing on you or Uri. Nothing at all."

Constantine snorted, not really listening to him as the room filled with red light. "He's got Korothiel, He doesn't need me. Why bother giving me the memories back when he's already got someone taking my jobs ? Let damned Korothiel handle everything if he's so special."

_'Well, he's taking this badly. Guess I'll have to try something new. Let's hope advice works as well on him as on board-members.'_

He put an arm around Constantine's shoulders and pulled the slightly taller man into his side. His wings half-creak/rustled as they brushed against John/Uri's.

* * *

Looked up at the ceiling and mock-whispered "Johnny-boy, you know Korothiel is useless. He was on a special visit once and one of the Half-Demons, he was only a **day-old** managed to punch him out. He's a blond, arrogant twit who doesn't even know how to handle a sword. Plus, his wing-span isn't impressive. My wings are bigger and I'm...I-I was a regular. Simply put Korothiel is no Destroyer of Demons."

Constantine started to laugh and he grinned. _'I hear it from Uri a lot but hardly from him. It's a nice sound.'_

The Exorcist leaned against his shoulder "Punched out by a day-old Balthy, that...that's hilarious."

Dark-eyes stared into his as he noticed something. That the exhaustion of Constantine's having use the Shaniy Malak was still visible. Pale skin looked ashy in the red light.

* * *

Fingers ran through his hair slowly as Constantine not Uri pulled him in and kissed him. It was slow, deep and soft, everything even the clock faded. Everything except for the feeling of soft feathers against his own roughened wings. _'Is this actually happening ? Or am I dreaming again ? I can't believe it I've been waiting for ten years.'_

Balthazar reached out hesitantly and ran a hand through the short, soft, black-hair. Found himself waiting for the man to pull away or to wake up on the couch. Nothing happened and he opened his eyes. Someone laughed suddenly and he nearly fell off the bed.

"Oh, man. I've been waiting for that for years. "

Constantine hissed "Chaz !!. You little creep, get the hell out."

Chaz scratched at a wing then his hair to protest with "But, but... I wanna watch."

_'He's been waiting. He want's to watch ? Chazy really is a little creep.'_

Both the Fallen Angel and 'human' glared at the Half-Angel until he flew off.

* * *

Constantine sighed "I always wondered why he asked about you and me. Never thought that **that** would be the reason why."

He grinned as he replied "Really John you can't blame him, we do make a nice looking pair."

Finally he got pushed off the bed "Yes, I can. Chaz's got better things to do. Like, oh I don't know... finding our killer. You're still going to Rose-Light tomorrow ? "

Balthazar nodded as he got up and walked back into the living-room. It wouldn't surprise him if Gabriel tried something.

_'I'll be fine. Of course, they'll think it's too dangerous for me to go.'_


	21. Korothiel

Blond-haired, green-winged Korothiel, who stood on the astral plain known as the Forest of Shadows, flared his tiny wings. The sky above him was a black abyss, this dark-silver and purple forest was the birthplace of many human nightmares. Sometimes, humans would ’disappear’ when truly they had been eaten by the races known as Nightmares.

_‘It’s amazing how weak they are. How pathetic and helpless, if it weren’t for us and **Father** they would have destroyed themselves long ago. If only Gabriel had succeeded, most of the little shits would be dead now. The only thing worse then them are the Fallen. That asshole, Balthazar.’_

He growled and patted Vea, Queen of the Nightmare Spiders, whom he had saved from the Seraph Gabriel when she was young. The giant silver spider clicked her pincers and rubbed a leg over his ruffled feathers. “That stupid bastard is going to pay for insulting me. Some how, Vea, and I don’t know how, but some how he’s hiding from me.”

Vea replied, her eight, amethyst-eyes gleaming savagely, _“I know Master and he will pay for what he has done. We will kill every Fallen who looks like him until he is dead, then we cannot miss. What if he is using a relic to hide, Master ? If you found and destroyed it, he couldn’t hide anymore.”_

Flapped his wings as a ghostly green air current appeared over-wing, as he spiralled toward it, he called down, “Vea, you’re a genius.”

A soft chuckle in his mind, _“I know Master, I know.”_

When he looked down, he saw that many amethyst-spiders with silver-eyes had appeared to say good-bye. Distracted, he nearly fell out of the current and corrected himself.

_‘Give me the smallest wings of the lot, eh, **Father** ? Think I’m not good enough for You ? Just like all the others, those idiot Seraphs don’t know who their messing with. I am **Highest Seraph** , not them ! Always comparing me to Uriel - Uriel this, Uriel that, Uriel would have handled that better. Well, fuck their precious Uriel he’s dead and he’s never coming back. Now, where would an idiot like Balthazar get a relic ? Gabriel should know or I’ll make her tell me.’_

Minutes later, he left the Forest of Shadows for the mortal world. More specifically, for the Rose-Light Homeless Shelter and landed in the sleeping-wing.

Gabriel looked up, her wings flared impressively and the gray-eyes flashed, “What do you want, Korothiel ? Are you here to brag about how you **abandoned** our plans and left me Fall alone ?”

He shrugged, “I had to protect my own interests, Gabriel, you know that. Now, where would Balthazar get hold of a relic ?”

Gabriel shook her head, “All this time and still you haven’t let it go ? You are almost worse than John. There are two major relic dealers in L.A. one is Midnite and the other is Constantine.”

“Constantine ? What is a suicide doing selling holy relics ?”

“He is not a suicide any longer, he has redeemed himself.”

Something caught his interest, the remnants of a Fallen Angel’s Presence other than Gabriel’s. It was Balthazar’s, he snarled and rushed out of the room, ready to rid himself of the asshole for eternity.


	22. Destruction

Balthazar looked up as Korothiel in dark-green armour, stormed into the room.

_ ‘ Armour ? **Armour ?** The idiot didn ’ t even change ! The slowest Guardian would know to do that. Why couldn ’ t Uri be here to see this walking mistake ? Ah, right, he ’ s checking out Mason Bridgett ’ s house, again, with Angela. ’ _

Korothiel was even shorter than he was, so he wasn’t very threatening. He laughed as the six green wings, only two feet longer than Korothiel’s shoulders, flared. 

He got up from behind the table, smirked as he snarked, “Did poor little Koro get left out of the party again ? I’m so sorry you missed it it was great. The rest of us - me, Henry and Gabriel we went wild. Well, at least, you managed to open a door this time.”

Dark-blue eyes were cold as the Failing Seraph glared at him. Started to circle around the table. Henry confused, twisted around to face Korothiel, “You know him, Balthazar ? He looks like an idiot dressed like that.”

Henry’s comments sent Korothiel into a fit and Henry went flying over the table, courtesy a supernatural gust. Instinctively, he extended a wing and tried to catch his friend. Oh, he did it just hurt like a bitch as his right-wing bone snapped, again; as Henry slammed into it, they both fell over. 

People, tables and food had gone flying, some picked themselves up, started screaming and then ran for the exits. Henry, unknowingly, rolled off his wing. _‘ Argh, maybe John and Uri were right and I should’ve stayed home.’_

Angry, he used a little Hell-speak and summoned some fire. The fire colored dusty-red flickered in his palm and he threw it. Thought, _‘ Well, that’s new.’_as Korothiel un-sheathed his sword and deflected the Hell-fire. Ignored the scream from someone as he used his good wing to prop himself up. _‘ Did Mary get out ? Where the Hell is Gabie ?’_

Korothiel sneered, “Today you die, Balthazar.” Lights flickered and died, then the so-called Failing Seraph was enveloped by a jet of bright-red Hell-fire from the floor.

_‘ Oh joy. Lucifer is here now, lovely.’_

 Over Korothiel’s screams, Lucifer’s voice was friendly, “Oh no, he doesn’t. He is one of my Fallen, you little nuisance and I will deal with him.” Lucifer leaned over the table, his gray-eyes annoyed, “You‘re lucky, Balthazar that I have other business to attend to. I‘ll see you **and** our dearest John later. ”

Yelped, as a remnant of Lucifer’s Heaven-fire scorched his broken wing as it closed in a silver dome around him. If he tried to get out it would kill him. 

Decided to see if Mary and Henry were all right, “ Mary ? Henry ? Are you all right ?”

Silence all around the room, not even a single groan of pain. _‘ They can’t be dead. Their probably just unconscious.’_Desperate, now, he questioned, “Anyone ? Is anyone awake at all ? Gabriel ?”

The silver fire flickered, but there was still no answer. ‘ _I **really** should’ve stayed in bed with John. At least, there I only got hit by unconscious feather-tips to the face. I guess I wait and hope, Uri shows up. To find out if anyone’s alive and put out the fire.’_


End file.
